Change
by Vardaniel
Summary: This is a KaZe romance story. Zero was never turned into a vampire and one fateful night he meets a pureblood that will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Change

Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Author's Notes**: My strange little mind has come up with a wonderful KaZe story. What would have happened if Shizuka had never killed Zero's parents, turned him into a vampire, and taken Ichiru? What if Zero had never gone to Cross Academy but attended an all hunter school (Rose Academy) run by Toga? What if Kaname and Zero had never met?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight. My mind is not that of Matsuri Hino. The characters and all their attitudes belong to her. (Although I do wish I could claim them, I can't)

**Additional Comments/ Rating**: This story is all from Zero's point of view. If you like it I might make one from Kaname's, just saying. This will turn into an M rated story. That is just how it's going to be. I'm not sorry. It's Yaoi soooo… GO AWAY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. There that should suffice. On with the story!

"You stop," I yelled at the Level E. The male ex-human laughed and took off down the alleyway we were in. _Why must they always run? _I took off after him and followed him up the fire escape at the end of the alley. When I got to the top I clipped the vampire in the leg with a bullet from my Bloody Rose. He howled in pain and sank to the ground 15 ft. away from me as I got off the ladder.

"You have fallen into Level E, ex-human. I am sorry your life had to end this way, I really am, but your time on this earth is up." He stared at me with his glowing red eyes and I placed a bullet through his heart. He shrieked one last time and turned to dust. I sighed, guilt washing over me, and closed me eyes. _I hate killing those poor creatures._

"Well, time to go home I guess." I turned towards the ladder avoiding looking over the edge at the ground so far away. Unlike all the other hunter's I knew, I had a problem with heights and with jumping off anything tall. As I reached to grab the ladder's handle something hit me hard in the back suddenly and launched me off the rooftop of the 4 story building.

_Great, so now I can jump from heights._ I laughed silently at my predicament and prepared for impact. I curled my arms around my head just before my body connected to something hard, the ground. Pain filled my body and a blackout was on its way. My head swam and I saw a brown-haired teen running towards me before I passed out.

**End Comments**: Tada! Okay so what is going to happen? Well you'll just have to wait and find out. I know it's a little short but I think you'll live.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

**Author's Notes:** I am soooooo sorry it took so log to post the second chapter. My computer broke and by the time I got it fixed it was time for senior checkout stuff. Now I'm working 60 hours a week so I will attempt to put some more up.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight. My mind is not that of Matsuri Hino. The characters and all their attitudes belong to her. (Although I do wish I could claim them, I can't)

**Additional Comments/ Rating**: This will turn into an M rated story. That is just how it's going to be. I'm not sorry. It's Yaoi soooo… GO AWAY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. There that should suffice. On with the story!

I woke up God knows how long later. I hurt all over. I groaned and opened my eyes to find I was in a dimly lit room not in the alley I fell in. Where was that brown haired teen I had seen last night? And where was I for that matter. I attempted to sit up and cried out as my body objected painfully. I fell back on the soft pillows and stared at the ceiling, flames from candles causing lights to flicker on it sinisterly. I heard the door open a few minutes later and turned my head to the right to see the brown haired teen from last night looking very tired walk in. he shut the door and turned towards me before smiling wearily at me.

"I'm glad to see you awake. Please don't move right now, you are very injured," he said walking to a chair by my head. He sat down and I stared at him for a few seconds before understanding dawned on me.

"You're a pureblood," I stated frankly and he chuckled.

"Yes I am. Yet you are still alive aren't you hunter. Are you surprised," he responded leaning his head on one of his hands. I shook my head attempting to clear it only to groan in pain.

"I guess I'm not but what happened? And who are you for that matter?"

"Hmm introductions already? I am Kuran Kaname of the Kuran Clan. You do not need to tell me who you are Kiryuu Zero, I found your wallet in your pocket last night. The vampire you killed was only one of two. Its mate attacked you. She was a clever one. She snuck up on me as well. She pushed you off the rooftop and jumped after you to avoid my attack. I am sorry but I am to blame for your injuries. I killed the female Level D and immediately brought you to my apartment, it was closer than the hospital. My personal physician took care of your injuries. He told me you are not to leave for a few days so you are stuck with me."

"Wait I have school and a report to do today. I have to go!" I attempted to sit up again but fell back as a waive of nausea overcame me. "Why am I so weak? What injuries did I get?"

"You cracked your skull in a few places, broke a few ribs, your left arm, and your legs. The female landed on you. You're also pretty bruised up, especially along the spine. There was some internal bleeding but we managed to stop that. The Doctor said that nausea is completely normal after this kind of trauma to a vampire hunter, a human probably would not have survived." I groaned and rubbed my eyes, a stress reliever for me.

"Okay so I'm on bed rest for a couple of days then. What time is it? " He glanced at his watch and yawned.

"It's 8:00 a.m. I'm tired but do you need anything before I turn in? I have some painkillers for you if you need them. Or are you hungry?" My stomach growled and he laughed. "Okay definitely food. Would you like some painkillers to help you sleep as well? I won't eat you if you are afraid of that."

"I'm not afraid that you would eat me. Why would you go through all that trouble to save me only to bite me. I would like something to eat and a painkiller might help the throbbing in my head. Thank you for saving me by the way." Kaname patted my hand and smiled.

"Actually I should be thanking you. The female was attacking me but turned on you when you killed her mate. It was the least I could do. Would you like some porridge? It might be the easiest thing for you to eat right now."

"Umm sure porridge would be great Kaname. Are you actually going to make it or do you have a cook."

"I can make some things by myself and porridge is one of those. I am a pureblood remember? But I sent my staff on a few days vacation when you got here so they wouldn't fuss over me sharing a room with a hunter."

"Wait sharing a room?"

"Don't worry I'll take the sofa. Doctor said not to leave you alone for too long. I hope you don't mind."

"Well I couldn't do much about it even if I did now could I?" Kaname chuckled and went to make the porridge. He came back with enough breakfast for the two of us and my cell phone. "I figured you needed the rest so I kept it in the kitchen but you may need to make some calls. But before you do that we need to get you sitting up." He sat down the tray and turned towards me.

"I can eat laying down. Every time I try to sit up I feel like throwing up."

"Oh no. Come on I'll be gentle. You need to sit up. I don't want you to choke."

"Fine." He placed a hand under my armpits and gently brought me to a sitting position. My head swam and I leaned into Kaname's chest fighting the urge to hurl.

"Zero, are you okay?" I took a deep breath in and out trying to steady my stomach.

"Urgh. Just stay like this for a second please. I'll be okay in a second." _I feel awful._ _Just shoot me now and get it over with. _

Kaname started rubbing my back and whispered, "You'll be okay. Just let this pass." I stayed where I was and eventually the nausea passed. "Better?"

"Yeah thanks." Kaname handed me the cell phone and I flipped it open. I dialed my mom's cell phone and waited for it to ring.

"Kiryuu here."

"Mom, it's Zero. I won't be home for a couple of days. A Level D pushed me off the roof last night."

"Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm alive. Got a couple of broken bones and a crack in my skull but I'll live. I'm safe don't worry about me. I'll be home in a few days, the Doctor told me to stay still for a while."

"Who found you? Are you safe with them?"

"I'll be safe with them. Kuran Kaname found me. He was tracking the same D's as I was. He is looking after me. Mom I need to go. I am tired and need to go back to sleep. Don't worry about me; I'll keep you informed okay? I need you to call Toga and tell him I'll probably be out the rest of the week. Tell him I'll get those reports filed and send out the newbies when I get back."

"Okay Zero. Tell that pureblood we'll be out for him if he hurts you. And don't worry about Yagari; he's a puppy. Be safe. I love you."

"Love you too Mom. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. "You heard her didn't you."

"Yes but I'm used to it. It's okay. Would you like to eat now?"

"Sure." Kaname placed a tray on my lap and handed me a spoon. I looked at it and looked back up at him.

"I didn't poison it. Here I'll show you." He grabbed his spoon and took a bite of the porridge in my bowl.

"No, it's not that. I'm left handed and that hands currently in a cast." _I can't even eat food by myself. I'm useless._

"Okay well I'll help you. Here." He gently took my spoon and placed some porridge on it. He put it to my lips and I took a bite.

"Holy crap! Pureblood can cook!" _It's actually really good. Really, really good. _

"Thanks, I try." Kaname continued feeding me and gave me some pain medication before he quickly at himself.

"You know you eat properly even when you are hurrying. It's kinda funny."

"It is not," Kaname retorted casting me an evil look.

I yawned and felt my eyes grow heavy with sleep. Kaname got up and helped me lay down.

"Nauseas again," Kaname asked when I rested my face in his chest.

"No just cold. Sorry," I said and shivered sending pain through my body. I clenched my teeth and groaned.

"Zero, are you alright? What happened," Kaname asked worriedly.

"Yeah I just need to not shiver again. It hurt."

"I can keep you warm if you want. I need to sleep as well," Kaname said and laid down beside me. He wrapped an arm gently over me.

I felt his warmth cover me and sighed. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now lets get some sleep. I'll try to not wake you up later. Night."

"Night." _He is so sweet. Man I'm so tired._ _I really need to thank him la…"_

**End Comments**: Ohh such a kawaii ending!!! ^^ What will happen? Only I know. HAHA, evil aren't I?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Introductions and Confusion

**Author's Notes**: My strange little mind has come up with a wonderful KaZe story. What would have happened if Shizuka had never killed Zero's parents, turned him into a vampire, and taken Ichiru? What if Zero had never gone to Cross Academy but attended an all hunter school (Rose Academy) run by Toga? What if Kaname and Zero had never met? More of the story. Tehe ^^!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight. My mind is not that of Matsuri Hino. The characters and all their attitudes belong to her. (Although I do wish I could claim them, I can't)

**Additional Comments/ Rating**: This story is all from Zero's point of view. If you like it I might make one from Kaname's, just saying. This will turn into an M rated story. That is just how it's going to be. I'm not sorry. It's Yaoi soooo… GO AWAY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. There that should suffice. On with the story!

"Takuma, stop!"

I cried out in pain as I was ripped out of the bed and slammed against the wall. Stars twinkled in my eyes and pain filled my head. A hand closed around my throat and I chocked for breath.

"Takuma, stop! You're hurting him! Let him go, now!"

I felt the hand relax a little and gasped for air. My head cleared and I saw a blonde vampire in front of me. He suddenly dropped me and I fell right onto my broken legs.

"Fuck!" _Fuck ouch goddam, why drop the person with legs clearly in casts? Why?_

"Zero, are you alright? Takuma you idiot! Zero I'm going to move you back to the bed, okay?"

Kaname gently picked me up and moved me back to the bed. The nausea came back and I groaned, clinging to Kaname.

"If he is hurt worse Takuma, I swear you'll get it. Zero can you hear me? What can I do?"

"Do not move. Stay here until the room stops spinning, please. Then pain stinking killer."

Kaname cradled me close and gently rubbed my back as I fought for control of my body.

"What the hell were you thinking Takuma?"

"He's a vampire hunter Kaname sama. You are holding a hunter. You were sleeping next to one. He was in your bed. How do you expect me to act? I did not realize he was hurt. I'm sorry."

"First off, next time you want to come in my room knock. Second, don't ever drag someone out of my bed, I don't care if they are a hunter or not. Third, don't ever touch him again."

"I'm sorry, but I did knock no one answered and we have to be at the meeting in an hour. I swear I won't hurt him again."

"I'm not going. He needs me to be here."

_This stops now. God, hello can you see I'm here? _"Kaname stop talking like I'm not here. Where do you need to go?"

"I'm sorry Zero. I have a council meeting tonight, but you need me more."

"Kaname sama, you can't miss this meeting."

_I'll call Ichiru. If Kaname needs to go, he'll go. I refuse to interrupt his life anymore than it is._ "Kaname I can get someone over here to take care of me. Go. I don't want to be an inconvenience. Just give me painkillers and my phone. I'll get my brother over here."

"No Zero, it is okay. I want to stay."

I sat up and stared at him for a minute.

"Idiot. Go to that meeting. I'm not going anywhere right now, that much is obvious."

"Kaname, Senri is downstairs. You know how much he hates the meetings. We could ask if he would stay and watch, um sorry, Zero, right?"

"Well that would be a convenience. Zero, by the way Takuma his name is Zero, would you be fine with that? You'll probably just watch the television; Senri's not much of a talker. I would trust him with you though; he is my cousin after all. "

"Fine, I don't mind as long as I'm not thrown against a wall again." _Mental attack now. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Painkillers. Maybe that will work._

I saw Takuma pick up the bottle of painkillers and hand them to Kaname. He opened the bottle and got out the pill.

_Finally, I wonder if I have to eat with this?_

"Takuma, go to the kitchen and make something for Zero to eat. Something easy to eat one handed preferably. Get Senri as well."

"Sure. Bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich coming right up."

Takuma left and Kaname sighed.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot that Takuma was picking me up for the meeting tonight. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay but I have a couple select words for you. Give me the freaking painkiller. Now."

Kaname placed the pill on my lips and gently pushed it in my mouth, fingertips brushing my lips.

"There. Happy? You know any other hunter would have cursed Takuma for doing what he did. But you didn't. You are different than any hunter I've met before. I like that."

"I hate hurting anything. I know I'm in the wrong business but it's a family tradition. Just because we hunt vampires doesn't mean we have to like it."

Kaname laughed, a rich, chocolately laugh and propped me up on pillows, covering me up gently.

He's different from any other vampire I've ever met. Then again I generally only meet vampires that are on the list but still…

"Your thinking reminds me of my headmaster. Maybe you know him. Kaien Cross? Headmaster of Cross Academy?"

"Cross is your headmaster? He's my godfather. So you are in his Night Class. I had the privilege of helping build your dorm one summer."

"Cross's godchild. I should have known. And I'm sure you had fun with the dorm."

"Oh yeah a whole summer of manual labor is exactly what every teen wishes for."

"It's exactly what every teen wants. Well in Cross's opinion anyway."

I laughed slightly and grimaced as my head throbbed in response. Smiling Kaname squeezed my hand and stood up.

"I really don't want to go to this but I have too. I'll be right back. I have to get ready."

I watched him walk to the bathroom, well stared really.

He's so nice and hot. Hold on, did I just think Kaname is hot? Where did that come from? I mean he is good looking for a guy but still it would never happen. We're from two different worlds.

Kaname came back a few minutes later clean in a pair of black pants and a blood red shirt.

"How long does it take to make a sandwich? They better not be having sex in the kitchen again, I mite have to ban them from the apartment if they do."

"What? Are they going out or something?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah they've been going out for about six months now. They are perfect for each other, oh speak of the devils."

Takuma and a tired looking red haired boy walked in the room, Takuma carrying a tray full of sandwiches, grapes, juice, and coffee.

"Sorry, I could not find anything in your kitchen. Zero, this is Senri. Senri this is Zero. Not sure how he fits into the picture but we need you to stay here and make sure he is fine, Okay hon?"

Senri shrugged his approval and sat down on a chair.

"Hey Kaname. Where's the remote? Zero if you need anything ask. Have fun, I here they are discussing the upcoming party tonight."

Kaname groaned and took the tray from Takuma, placing it on my lap before grabbing a sandwich himself.

"Seriously let him know, Zero. I will be back as soon as I can."

Kaname leaned over and kissed my cheek gently before heading out the door. _What the hell?_ Takuma kissed Senri and followed Kaname out the door leaving me confused as hell with a tired vampire for company.

**End Comments**: What will happen? Huh? Huh? I know! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Understandings**

**Author's Notes**: My strange little mind has come up with a wonderful KaZe story. What would have happened if Shizuka had never killed Zero's parents, turned him into a vampire, and taken Ichiru? What if Zero had never gone to Cross Academy but attended an all hunter school (Rose Academy) run by Toga? What if Kaname and Zero had never met? More of the story. Inspiration has struck. Tehe ^^!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight. My mind is not that of Matsuri Hino. The characters and all their attitudes belong to her. (Although I do wish I could claim them, I can't)

**Additional Comments/ Rating**: This story is all from Zero's point of view. If you like it I might make one from Kaname's, just saying. This will turn into an M rated story. That is just how it's going to be. I'm not sorry. It's Yaoi soooo… GO AWAY IF THIS OFFENDS YOU. There that should suffice. On with the story!

As soon as the front door closed Senri turned to me.

"So, you've caught Kaname's eye, huh?"

_So it was more than just a goodbye!_ "Really?"

Senri got up and sat down next to me on the bed. He grabbed a sandwich from the stack and took a bite.

"Yup. I've never seen him take to somebody so quickly and I've never seen him kiss anyone goodbye."

_He likes me? Or could he be joking with me. "_Huh. So you and Takuma huh?"

"Yup. He's so nice. Well you met him."

"Yeah. I met him when he jerked me out of bed and held me against the wall, chocking me before Kaname got him to let me go."

"Really? Well I'll punish him later. Eat, they are good."

I took a sandwich and bit into it. _Okay, so maybe vampire's can cook._

We finished our sandwiches and watched a little bit of television, not really watching but talking. Senri was actually nice and cool once you got past the monotone way he spoke. I started to really feel the effects of the painkiller and fell asleep.

"How is he?"

I woke up when I heard Kaname's voice but stayed as I was. _I'm going to find out if he actually likes me. Hopefully they will talk for a while. _

"Hmmm? Oh, he's fine. Talked for a little bit. He's nice. Fell asleep but I think the painkiller made him tired."

I felt the bed sink beside me. _Kaname? Maybe I could take a peek. No they might notice._

"Thank you for watching him. I worried about him all night."

"It was nothing really. So do you like him? Tell us."

"I do. He is unlike anyone I've ever met. Yet it's not likely he likes me. I don't even think that we could be together; we are from too different worlds. But I will be happy if we can be friends after he gets better."

"Oh Kaname. I've never seen you like this. Do you remember what you said when I came to you about Senri before we started dating? Do you remember what you told me? You said that if it was meant to be it would happen. Kaname if you like him then pursue him. If you really want to be together then you will find a way to make it work. I know I will support you whatever happens. All of us will, you know that. True Hanabusa and Ruka mite not like it but they will support you. "

"I know that you all will support me but I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone. It's unlike any feeling I've ever had. He accepted me for me even at first. He did not treat me any differently because I was a vampire, yet alone a pureblood."

He likes me! Wow. But could we even be together. I mean sure he is nice but it's true we are from two really different worlds. What would my parents and the society think? What would they do? I don't want him to get hurt.

"Kaname, go for it. You have several days to get to know more about him. If he leaves and you haven't attempted to pursue what you feel you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Look at Takuma and I. We are so happy together. Just think about it. That could be the two of you."

"Yeah, I know. It's late. Do you want to spend the day or do you want to head home."

"I think we should head on home. Senri has a shoot later on. It's closer for him from our place. Promise me you'll think about what we said."

"I promise. Night."

"Night."

"Night."

I heard the door shut and felt the weight lift from the bed.

"Ohh, what to do, what to do. I need to stop thinking about this for the evening."

"Stop thinking about what Kaname?"

Kaname whirled around and smiled.

"Hmm? Did you just wake up? How are you feeling?"

"Yeah I just woke up. How was your night? I'm better now, just a little cold." _Maybe he'll keep me warm again. _

"It was long. But I managed to get everything done we had to do for the rest of the week so I don't have to leave again. I kind of missed you tonight."

Kaname came and sat by me on the bed wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him as much as I could and sighed contentedly.

"That's good. So you missed me? Am I that interesting? All I've done since you've known me is get hurt, eat, and sleep."

"I know but yeah you are interesting Zero. I might get lonely after you leave."

"We can stay in touch. I can honestly say I'm glad that Level E pushed me off the roof. Otherwise I would not have met you."

I looked at Kaname. _Maybe he'll get the hint._

"I am glad we met too. And I would love to stay in touch. It would mean a lot to me."

"Kaname, look at me for a second please."

He turned his head and looked at me confused. I brought my right arm up and ran my fingers through his soft, auburn hair.

"Zero?"

"Shhhhh. I might have been awake while they were here. I heard the conversation, Kaname. I'm up for trying if you want."

"Really? You want to try being together?"

"We'll only if I get asked out properly."

"Zero, will you go out with me?"

"No. Only kidding. Of course I will."

Kaname smiled and took my hand. He brought it to his lips and gently kissed it before putting it on my lap.

"We'll have a lot of difficulties to go through to be together. Be aware of that."

"I know. But I don't care."

Kaname brought his free hand up and stroked my cheek. I sighed and leaned my head on his soft hand. Kaname leaned forward, chocolate eyes smiling.

"I'm glad you were awake. Now I can claim what I've been staring at since I met you."

"And what is that?"

"Your lips."

Kaname's lips brushed against mine, taking my breath away. The kiss was chaste. It was perfect for a first kiss. Electricity shot down my spine.

"You're even sweeter than I imagined." Kaname leaned in again and kissed me a little bit more fiercely this time. I responded the same. His lips fit mine perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle coming together.

"Kaname, with you by my side I know we can get through any trials."

He laughed and tapped the top of my nose playfully.

"I'd better be enough. I opened the can of worms after all."

"No that was both of us."

"True. Are you tired? I just got home but it's been a long night. All I want to do is fall asleep with you in my arms."

"Yeah I'm tired. That's all I've done since I met you basically. But, I want to fall asleep in your arms." Kaname smiled and kissed me again before standing up.

"I'll be right back." He walked to the bathroom and came back in shorts.

"Hmmm sexy. Now come and get me warm."

"Yes sir." Kaname mocked a salute and laid me down gently before climbing under the covers. I gently rolled onto my right side and laid my head on Kaname's chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

_Hmm warmth. And Kaname. Life's good. _Kaname kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"Night Zero. Sleep well."

_Oh I will as long as you're here. _

"Night Kaname. You do the same."

I listened to Kaname's breathing and felt myself begin to fall asleep again.

**End Comments: **Ah, finally they are together. I couldn't take it anymore. They had to be together. Now. Happiness is when they are together. I hope you enjoyed it. ^^


End file.
